minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Survival Island
---- This page was written by EnderChas. Enjoy! ---- Hello. I am an expert at Minecraft, and I decided to create a new survival world, then start a diary and write about my experiences in the game. Week 1 Day 1 My world loaded at a quick speed, and when I spawned, I was on a survival island with little resources to help me survive. I decided to set myself for a challenge. I was going to see how long I could survive on this deserted island, with the only living thing around me was pigs, cows and sheep. I began punching the trees down with my hands, and crafted myself a crafting table. I arranged the right resources on the crafting table to get me an axe, and then began cutting down more trees with my new tool til I had enough resources to craft myself a wooden sword, pickaxe, shovel and hoe. I began digging down, and collected myself some cobblestone, which I could craft myself some stronger tools with. I crafted myself stone tools and slaughtered some animals to get me some food, and cooked it in a furnace. Then I looked up at the sky and saw the sun setting. I had to hide myself from the monsters that came out at night to eat my brains or shoot me dead with a bow and arrow. I digged down using my stone pickaxe, and made some space for me to hide underground. I was about to shut myself in, when suddenly, a zombie leaped down and began attacking me. I equipped my sword and finished the zombie in just a few hits. I quickly shut myself underground, and waited til sunrise. I would occasionally dig a small hole to check if the sun has risen yet, and kept occassionally doing so until it actually had done so. It's time for my second day. Day 2 I dug myself out of my little hole that I had been hiding in all night. I watched all the zombies and skeletons roast in the sunlight, and began mining underground in hope that I would find some more resources, iron perhaps. I approached some coal ore and was about to mine it when suddenly something behind me exploded, tearing away half of my health and all the coal in just a few seconds. It was a creeper. I only had four health points left, four health points equals two hearts. I ate some cooked porkchops to top up my hunger bar, and began to slowly regenerate. The creeper's explosion blew up most of the area around me, and I could see the entrance to a cave. I entered the cave with caution, and collected some coal and crafted it with sticks to get torches. I lit up the cave so I could explore more, and I walked to the end of the cave and was confronted with a wall of iron ore. I mined all of the iron ore with my stone pickaxe, and behind the ore awaited another cave for me to explore. I walked through the cave, and I saw a pathway down, so I leaped down it. It sure damaged my health, but it regenerated over time. I saw some shining redstone ore, so I mined it, and I saw some lapis lazuli nearby, so I mined that. I then turned around, and saw an army of zombies and a monster spawner. I had stumbled upon a dungeon, but before I could loot its treasure, I had to murder the zombies. I took them out one by one, and mined the spawner with my pickaxe, and collected the treasure. Day 3 I approached a dark cave, so I lit it up with the torches I had and was confronted with a wall of diamonds. I quickly crafted myself an iron pickaxe, and mined all the diamonds. Then, I turned around, and saw a creeper approaching the cave. I used my short space of time that I could use to run, but instead, I used it to craft myself a bow. Once I crafted the bow, I shot the creeper back before it could get any closer. It skidded into some water, giving me time to shoot it dead. I thought I was safe, until I heard zombies grumbling nearby me. I quickly grabbed my iron sword, and attacked the group until they were all down on the ground. Now, I needed to find my way out of the cave and back to the surface. I had a large amount of cobblestone, so I crafted myself some cobblestone stairs that would definitely help me build a staircase back to the surface. I began building a staircase, but when I got about halfway to the surface, I decided to go to bed, so when I returned to the surface, it would be daytime. The next day, I would get back to the surface and try to find a new island. Day 4 Damn. When I was about three quarters the way to the top, I had ran out of stairs, so I had to run down the stairs to get some. I began mining a stone wall, and suddenly, a huge explosion took place behind me. It was a creeper, and it had blown up half of my staircase. Now, I had to reconstruct almost the entire thing once again. I began mining and mining, until my pickaxe had been destroyed. I crafted another one, and kept mining until I had several piles of cobblestone. This would be great for the staircase. I put the cobblestone into the crafting table and got myself tons of stairs, and I began constructing a spiraling staircase to get myself to the surface. I just realised that it had struck night once again, and I could see zombies and skeletons from the surface. But I could also hear a growling noise, which sounded much more angrier than the average wolf. This creeped me out, but I proceeded further. Once I had gotten to the top, I grabbed out my sword and lashed at the monsters angrily. I managed to knock a bunch of skeletons and zombies into the hole where I started mining, and they all hit the ground and died. I suddenly saw an army of spiders running towards me, and I was vastly outnumbered. I ran down the staircase and to my bed, and I slept through the night. Day 5 Category:EnderChas Category:Journal Category:Creepypasta Category:Development hell